O is for Omen
by Leoloco
Summary: Don and Charlie are heading for a party, but Charlie isn't looking forward to it.


**O is for Omen**

As they stepped out of the car, Charlie couldn't help but letting out a big sigh.

'You're being very childish, you know that, right?' Don said with a smile.

'Well, you're not the one who's going to be stuck with Aunt Irene for the rest of the evening. I'm sure she won't leave me alone, just like the last time! You get to talk to everyone else, but I… I will be cornered.' Charlie added in a defeated voice.

'Are you sure you're not overreacting?'

'Overreacting? She'll make remarks about my hair, that I shouldn't keep it this long, she always, and I mean ALWAYS has some comments about my nails for some reason and who knows what she'll have to say about my tie. The woman is crazy, Don. And I don't understand why you always get to get away with it.´

´Charm, Chuck. Incredible charm.' Don said as he walked on while Charlie trailed behind, still sulking.

'I just know it will be gruesome. It always is, just like... hey!' Charlie suddenly halted and pointed at the tree a few yards ahead.

'What is it?' Don asked and tried to follow Charlie's gaze. He turned around and went to stand behind Charlie to see what he was referring to.

'A raven! Don't you know those birds don't bode well? It's a sign, a warning. I'm sure it means danger is ahead'. With a conspiratory look Charlie turned to Don. 'I think its telling us not to go to the party.'

'Oh please, Charlie! Now you're just being ridiculous. You don't even believe in that stuff! And besides, dad is counting on us. We should have arrived over half an hour ago.'

'What do you mean, I don't believe in that stuff? Maybe I do. What would you know about that?' Charlie turned to face his brother and looked him in the eye. Don could see the little spark of hope glimmering somewhere in the brown eyes of his brother.

'Ah, I see what you're doing. You're trying to get me to argue with you, which would mean stalling. Sorry, that isn't going to work, buddy. Now walk!' Don added with an authoritive tone.

With an enormous sigh Charlie started walking again with Don trailing right behind him.

'Let's get it over with then,' Charlie said meekly and proceeded to cross the street. He was in such a depressed state now that he didn't even bother to avoid the small puddles of water in the gutters and stepped right through them. 'The earlier we get there, the earlier we can… AARGH!'

With a yelp Charlie half fell on the ground in the puddle of water. One of his legs disappeared up to his knee in the water. What had looked like a normal shallow puddle of water was actually a pothole in the road, at least a foot deep, filled with water and mud. His hands and other knee had sort of cushioned the fall, which had resulted in a big wet smear of dirt on his leg and his hands placed in the puddle.

Don leaned in to help Charlie up and when he was standing again the results were clearly visible. His neatly pressed pants were completely soaked and dirty. Both his shoes were ruined and his hands and sleeves were covered in mud. Don was doing his best not to laugh, because he could see how pissed off his little brother was.

Charlie looked down at himself and the miserable state of his clothes. 'Oh no! Just what I needed! Aargh!' This loud grunt was followed by another deep sigh.

With amazing effort Don was able to face his brother without laughing or smirking even. As he tried to keep himself composed he asked 'So, what are you going to do now? Maybe Aunt Irene has an extra pair of pants somewhere. Something fashionable I imagine. You'll be alright.'

'Don, I'm completely soaked and I'm heading for Aunt Irene's birthday party. I think it's safe to say that this will be the worst night of my life. Let's just get it over with.' Like a miserable rag doll Charlie dragged his feet in the direction of Aunt Irene's house while Don followed behind.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Don decided to risk it.

'Look Charlie, for what it's worth, you were right about the bird. It sure warned us for dangers ahead. I mean, if you hadn't seen it I sure would have stepped in that puddle.'

At this moment Don couldn't hold it in any longer and bursted out in laughter.

'Oh, can it!'

---

The raven still sat on the branch. It was completely oblivious to the scene that had taken place only yards away from him and happily ruffled its feathers. It didn't care one bit about all the fuss he might have caused moments ago.

Of course, since it was a bird, it didn't think. But there was one thought that was circling around its consciousness, trying to find a way in and make itself heard.

Oh.. men!

-----------

A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, and for some reason I never posted it here. Maybe because I didnt like it? I don't know. Anyway, here it is. It may not be perfect, but at least it's here. :)


End file.
